Mated Souls
by Tori Bradley
Summary: Tori and Blake find out that dreams really do become realities- COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

I DON'T OWN THE POWER RANGERS- BLAH BLAH BLAH. PLEASE R&R.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
The sun shone brightly from behind the clouds. It was another perfect day on Blue Bay Harbor, and, as always, Tori was at the beach. The waves pounded against her board as she paddled out. She sat erect and gazed out at the endless sea of blue green water the flowed into nothingness. 'God I love this' she thought as she turned her board and laid flat on her stomach. She began to paddle and slowly stood up as she caught another wave.  
Two eyes gazed at her from the shore. He never noticed it before, but when Tori surfed, she wasn't just riding the waves; she was part of the wave. He watched as she wove in and out of the curl with grace before setting in on the shore. 'God I love her' he thought as she jogged up the beach to him.  
'I'm so glad he suggested that I don't surf unless I have a buddy' she thought as she reached the blanket he was sitting on. He reached into the cooler and handed her a bottle of water. Their hands brushed causing both of them to turn away blushing. Neither one would admit their feelings, but at least she knew he liked her. Little did either one of them know that their secret love would come into play very soon.  
"You looked really good out there," Blake said motioning out to the waves.  
"Thanks. The swells have been really good this week. I'm just glad Lothor's been quiet. I love having a few days off." Tori said taking another sip of her water. They both sat there in silence for a few moments later just staring at the sea. The waves really began to pick up, so did the wind.  
"That's weird," Blake said,  
"I know- the weather here never changes that fast. Well, unless there's a storm coming." Her words hung in the air as a very unsettling feeling descended on them both. A loud siren was heard coming from the lifeguard tower a ways down the beach.  
"What's that?" Blake asked alarmed.  
"There's a really bad storm coming. We have to evacuate the beach." She said gathering her things together. Blake followed her lead and they ran to her van just as the rain began to pour down. The slammed the doors shut and sat there.  
"That was close," Tori said trying to dry herself off. Blake began laughing at her. "What? What's so funny?" she asked defensively.  
"I thought you were a water ninja- doesn't that mean you should be like outside playing in the rain?" at the last statement he burst into hysterics. Tori had to laugh at that.  
"Just because I'm a water ninja doesn't mean I like to get caught unprepared."  
"Dude, you're wearing a bathing suit- how much more prepared do you have to get?" they both began laughing again. She knew they should get going, but she was enjoying this way too much, he was too. Their laughter died down as Tori reached for the keys in her ignition. The clouds exploded sending a bolt of lightning at a nearby tree. The branches splintered sending large shards at the van. One hit the driver side. Tori instinctively backed away quickly into Blake.  
"Oh," she said softly. Blake saw her coming and extended his arms to soften her fall. He was holding her.  
"Tor, you alright?" he asked. Tori nodded her head, staring into his deep brown eyes. Without another word, he leaned down and grabbed her lips in a searing kiss that took her breath away. Blake pulled away and stared back at her waiting for a reply. Tori seemed shocked for a moment, but then she placed her hand behind his head and brought his lips back to hers. They sat there in her van kissing passionately for the next few minutes before an all too familiar noise brought them out of their trance.  
"Cam for Blake," Blake's communicator went off. They both pulled away disappointed and answered. "Go ahead Cam," he said giving Tori a sweet smile.  
"We need you back at Ops. It seems Lothor's behind this storm. Is Tori with you?"  
"Yea- we're on our way." Tori returned to her seat and started the van. They drove silently, not knowing what to say about their sudden burst of emotion. When they reached ops they saw the others seated around the polished wood table. Sensei took center stage as usual.  
"Rangers. It appears that Lothor has created a weather-controlling device. It is unknown to me where he placed it on earth, but he has full control over the climate and weather patterns." He said.  
"We need to find it and neutralize it," Cam said.  
"Is there any way of us knowing where it is?" Tori asked.  
"That's the other problem. The current storm is blocking the scanners. Not to mention if we go out we may be blown away."  
"But we have to do something." Shane said going into leader mode.  
"Dude, have you been outside? A tree almost fell on the van. I know I wouldn't want to be wandering about in a storm like this." Blake said eying Tori.  
"A tree almost hit your van? Dude you alright?" Dustin asked concerned.  
"Dustin I'm fine. A tree nearby got struck with lightning and a few pieces flew at us. Really I'm fine." She said smiling.  
"Us?" hunter asked with a sly grin at Blake.  
"Yea- Blake and I were at the beach when the storm hit. It was really weird- very quick." Blake nodded his head in agreement.  
"There is nothing we can do now. I suggest you all go home and stay safe until this passes. Cameron and I will stay here and alert you if we have any progress," the guinea pig said before flipping of the table. They all got up, bowed, and exited Ops. Dustin and Shane opted for streaking back in the rain, while Tori offered to drive Blake and Hunter home- it was on the way.  
She pulled the van into their driveway in front of the small house they shared. Hunter exited the car first leaving Blake and Tori alone.  
"So," Blake began. Tori looked down at the wheel. She wanted to tell him right there that the kiss meant more to her than anything, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.  
"Blake, I," she began but was cut off by the sound of her engine backfiring. The van shook a little then the engine ceased completely. Tori frantically tried to restart it but to no avail. "Shit," she muttered.  
Blake smiled at her. He had never heard her swear- this was a whole different side to her. "Tor? Why don't you come and chill with Hunter and I for a while? When this all clears we'll get the van fixed," he gave her a smile that made her stomach flutter.  
"No, really it's okay. I can just streak home like Shane and Dustin did," she said politely. The second she was about to open her door, a loud booming thunder and flashes of lightning illuminated the sky. "Or maybe not." They ran into the house and were dripping wet. "You guys look like a couple of drowned rats," Hunter said throwing some towels at them. "have you looked at yourself in the mirror yet?" Tori retorted shooting him a smile. They all started laughing. "Yea, I guess I should change." He said moving towards the stairs. He watched as Blake took a seat on the couch and Tori stood a little away from them. He winked at his brother and went to his room. "You want to sit?" Blake asked motioning to the space beside him. Tori nodded her head and sat down. Neither one of them spoke. They both started to say something at the same time. "Ladies first," Blake said. Tori turned so she was facing him. "What happened back at the beach was. . ." she paused. Blake could feel his heart nearly leaping out of his chest. "I'm sorry Tor, I don't know what came over me," he said putting his head down. "No, you didn't let me finish." His eyes drifted back to hers. "what I was going to say, is that what happened was---- amazing." She finally got out. Blake let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. "Well? What were you going to say?" she said sending him her brilliant smile. Blake moved closer to her and put his hand on her face. Tori closed her eyes and breathed him in. "I was going to say that I've wanted to kiss you like that since the moment I laid eyes on you." Her brilliant blue eyes locked with his. He gently pulled her close and they shared a slow, passionate kiss. Her arms slowly made their way to his neck- she played with the back of his hair and neck causing him to let out soft moans of delight. He had her around the waist with both arms, never wanting to let her go. He could feel her muscles tense a bit when he moved his hands over her back. They both pulled away, still holding each other. "Wow," Blake whispered holding her cheek in his hand. Tori leaned into his palm and slowly turned her head to kiss it lightly. "I agree," she said smiling at him again. They stayed there like that for a few more minutes before they heard Hunter rumbling down the stairs. Hunter entered the room to see them holding each other and tried to stifle a laugh. "What's so funny?" Blake asked finally after Hunter lost it. "Oh man! We were wondering when you two would get it over with! It's about time!" he said heading over to give his bro a high five. Tori sat there laughing with them. "What can I say? I'm a wuss." At that they all started cracking up. Tori let out a sneeze that stopped the laugh fest. Blake put his arm around her. "You cold?" she nodded her head. "A little, but nothing I can't deal with." "Maybe you guys should go change. Trust me, you feel a lot better in dry clothes. Hunter said. "Okay one problem here," Tori said. "I didn't bring anything. All I have is my bathing suit and these," she said referring to her wet shorts and tank top. "I don't have a problem wit you wearing your bikini around the house," Hunter said. "Do you bro?" "Not in the slightest," he said. Tori got up and threw a nearby pillow at Hunter. "Ha ha. Very funny." She said. "It's no big. I'll just chill in these. I mean the storm can't last that much longer. I can just head home when it clears." "I don't think that'll be anytime soon." Hunter said looking out the window. "I heard on the radio that the storms supposed to last through the night with no signs of letting up any." Tori shot a strange look at Blake. "Looks like we're having a slumber party then boys," Tori said rising from her seat.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
It was around 6 when Tori emerged form the bathroom in the Bradley brother's home. She was wearing a pair of Blake's PJ pants, and a long sleeve white and blue t-shirt he let her borrow also. Tori snuggled into the clothes. 'I really think I'm falling for this guy' she thought as she hopped down the stairs. Blake and Hunter were seated in the kitchen looking out at the storm. Tori went and stood by the window.  
"It's really come down out there," she reported.  
"Can't you like do anything about that?" Hunter asked. Tori turned and gave him a strange look.  
"How would I be able to do anything?"  
"Well you're a water ninja. Can't you like stop the rain?"  
"I dunno- can you stop the thunder?" Hunter hung his head.  
"You win," he said pouting. She went over and gave him a hug.  
"It's okay Hunter," she said in a mocking tone. They all started laughing again when the lights flickered and went out.  
"Well, this is great," Blake muttered. He rose from his seat and opened a drawer. He took out two flashlights and handed one to Hunter. "You get the attic, I'll get the basement." Hunter nodded and headed upstairs.  
"Does this happen a lot?" Tori asked nervously. Blake could see the worried look in her eyes. He went over and held her in his arms.  
"What's the matter? You scared of the dark?" he asked kissing her forehead. She glanced up at him.  
"Not now." He smiled at her and kissed her lips softly. "So do you lose power a lot?" she asked again as they headed down to the basement.  
"No, but the guy we got the house from said that we should check the breakers, make sure they don't blow up or anything. There's a box down here and one in the attic." Tori held his hand tightly as he checked the circuit box. "Well, everything here is okay."  
They walked back upstairs to find hunter lighting candles. "Dude, it's out all over the neighborhood. I found these in the attic," he said referring to the candles. The three of them sat in the warmly lit living room. Blake and Tori cuddled on the couch, while Hunter tried to read a motto magazine. He glanced up and saw his brother and friend curled up on the sofa.  
"So is it safe to say you guys like a couple now?" they both started laughing.  
"I think it's safe to say that," Tori said kissing Blake. Hunter smirked and stood up.  
"Well, I'm heading off to bed. Not much else to do. I'll see you guys in the morning." He flashed Blake a sly smile and headed upstairs. Tori saw the exchange between the two and looked Blake right in the face.  
"What was that all about?" she asked playfully.  
"Nothing. He's just being his usual strange self." Tori didn't buy it for a second.  
"C'mon tell me," she said poking him in the side.  
"There's nothing to tell," he said. She again began poking his stomach until he had no choice but to defend himself. They were engaged in a tickle fight for the better part of five minutes. Tori pinned him on his back on the couch.  
"Alright I give!" Blake cried. Tori was straddling his hips sitting up triumphantly in victory. Blake placed his hands on her midsection. He gently brought her down to him and caressed her neck with his lips. She let out small sighs of pleasure. He let his hands roam her back as his lips finally reached hers. He felt lots of tense muscles.  
"Tor?" he asked. "you want a back rub?" Tori's eyes lit up.  
"I would absolutely love one!" She kissed him again and laid down on the floor. Blake began to massage her lower back first. Then he moved slowly up to her shoulders. Tori was in heaven.  
"I haven't had one of these in so long," she said softly. Blake could feel her body loosen. He continued until her muscles were completely relaxed.  
"How was that?" He asked leaning down to her ear. He didn't get a response. He leaned down closer and saw that she had fallen asleep. He smiled and picked her up gently. He placed her on the couch and pushed a piece of blonde hair out of her face and stared at her. He covered her with a blanket and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you," he whispered. He took one of the candles to his room- his flashlight died- blew out the other ones and went to his room.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori was standing on a ridge high above jagged rocks. She and Blake were fighting an alien. Suddenly the ground began to shake violently. The creature struck Tori down, sending her flying backwards into a tree. Blake ran over to her.  
"Tor? Tor? You okay?" he asked. Their visors were open now. She nodded her head.  
"Stay here," he said turning back to the alien who was now standing near the edge. "Blake, we have to wait for the others! You cant!" she pleaded. He gave her a hard kiss. "I love you," he said staring into her eyes. The creature blasted at them. Blake replaced his visor and attacked. Tori watched in horror and the creature had Blake right at the edge. The ground began to shake again. Blake stumbled back and fell. "NO!" Tori cried running over to the edge. The creature had disappeared. She looked over the edge and saw his morpher dangling from a root sticking out of the side of the ridge. She glanced at the rocks below and saw the waves crashing violently.  
  
Tori sat up quickly. She was covered in a cold sweat. 'Oh god. It was a dream- wasn't it?' she thought. Her heartbeat began to increase. 'I have to see him- know that he's okay.' She thought to herself. She flung off the blanket and headed up the stairs. She clung to the railing until she reached the top. 'God I'm a wuss- I'm not a baby- the dark can't hurt me.' She went to the room at the end of the hall. When Blake gave her some clothes, she remembered that his room was there. She slowly opened the door and walked in. She could see him lying flat on his back. She went over and sat next to him. "Blake?" she whispered. "Blake?" she said again pushing him slightly. Blake opened his eyes to see Tori sitting on his bed. "Tori? What's wrong? You okay?" he asked sitting up. Tori threw her arms around him. Blake held her close. He could feel her shaking. "What happened?" "I had a dream- we were fighting and you fell off the ridge," she trailed off. Blake pulled her close again. "Tor, it's okay. I'm right here," he said caressing her hair, "But it was so real. I felt like I was there. I could feel everything," she cried into his chest. Blake held her as close to him as he could. Tori clung to him, not ever wanting to let go. "C'mon," he said pulling away slightly. He took one hand and pulled the covers back. "You're staying here." They laid back into the soft navy sheets. Tori curled up with him and he held her. Tori had her head on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat. Blake was beginning to fall asleep when he heard Tori mutter the three words he had wanted to hear for so long. "I love you," she said just above a whisper. Blake was wide-awake now. He pulled her up to his face. "I love you too," he said kissing her. Their mouths were a perfect match. Their tongues massaged each other as their hands explored places they had only fantasized about. His hands found their way up her shirt and removed it. Tori did the same and traced her fingers over every inch of his chiseled stomach. Blake traced every curve of her chest, arms, and face- he never wanted to forget this. He started to make his way down to her pants. "Blake," she whispered. He stopped and looked in her eyes. "Not now," she said embarrassed. Blake took his hand and held her face. "I would never do anything without you wanting me too." He kissed her slowly and gently until they both let their weariness get the better of them. They settled in, bare chests touching. The feeling of skin on skin was more than enough for them. They had waited almost a year to confess their feelings- they didn't want to ruin it. 


	2. chapter 2

Tori stood in the sea- actually she stood ON it. She was standing on the ocean gazing out at the horizon. Her hands were clasped firmly and she was in deep concentration. Suddenly the water around her began to swirl into a giant water funnel she slowly descended down to the ocean floor. She parted her hands and a path was laid out for her. At the end was a small opening. She cautiously stepped through and heard the water behind her come crashing down. Strangely enough, the place where she stood was completed protected from the tons of water just outside. She wandered through what she guessed was a cave. Her heart stopped. She saw Blake lying on the ground. He went to reach out for her but then she heard a loud crack. The roof above his head was beginning to give way. They reached each other just as the roof collapsed filling the cave with water.  
  
Tori took a huge gulp for air, causing Blake to sit up next to her. She looked at him and grabbed his face in her hands. Blake could see the absolute terror in her eyes.  
"Blake, I thought- wait- I SAW you. You were lying in the cave and then the water came in, and," she was cut off by him pulling her to him. He held her as close as he could. She clung to his back. "We're going to see Sensei as soon as it's light out. You remember how he helped Shane with his dreams about Skyla. Maybe he can help you too." He said backing away so he was looking into her soft blue eyes.  
"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," she said. She crushed her lips into his. He repaid her gesture with equal expression and soon they resumed their activities from earlier. When they descended back to earth, Blake glanced at the clock. It was still dark out, but it was defiantly morning. Tori put her shirt back on and wandered over to the window. Blake followed and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.  
The sky was almost black, but the rain and wind had stopped. Tori let out a deep sigh as she felt his lips on her neck. "We should really get ready to go. I'm sure Sensei and Cam are waiting," she said softly. Blake knew she was right and regretfully released her.  
While Blake was getting ready, Tori headed out to see about her van. Hunter surprisingly was already there. He had a wrench in his hand and was tinkering around. "Hey Hunter. You're up early," she said glancing at the engine.  
"Yea- figured I'd get an early start. I'm sorry Tor, but I can't figure out what's wrong with this." He set the wrench down and leaned against the side. Tori looked around a bit more.  
"do you have a flathead screwdriver and a pair of pliers?" she asked. Hunter went to his toolbox and gave her the tools she requested. He looked at her oddly. After a few minutes and some adjustments Tori slapped her hands together. "Alright, try it now." Hunter reached in and turned the ignition. The van started up and hummed as it always had. Hunter stared at her in shock.  
"You'd think that a biker boy like you would notice something as simple as a loose wire," she said dropping the tools into the box.  
"How did you?" he asked still in disbelief,  
"It's happened a couple of times before. It's easy to miss unless you know what you're looking for." She shot him a quick smile that he returned. Blake came bounding down the steps and went over to Hunter.  
"Great job bro! You got it working!" he said giving him a high five.  
"Actually I," he began.  
"Yea Hunter that was really great how you came out here early to fix my van." Tori said sending him a sweet smile. Hunter smiled nervously back.  
"Yea- no problem." He blushed slightly. They got in the van and headed for Ops.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"I think I've figured out where the main disturbance came from," Cam said addressing the group. "it came from a point in the ocean about 10 miles out from that rock ridge we passed by the other day." Tori' eyes flew open. Blake saw the look of horror in them and moved closer to her.  
"What can we do about this?" Shane asked.  
"As of right now nothing. We have no idea where exactly this device is, and until I can actually get an exact reading we just have to be on high alert." He said turning back to the screen.  
"So we just stand around and wait until the next natural disaster happens?" Dustin asked frustrated.  
"In lamens terms, yes. There's no telling what he'll come up with next. The weather is so unpredictable anyway," he said.  
"What can we expect?" Hunter asked looking at a map of blue Bay Harbor.  
"That's hard to tell. It could be anything. Hurricane, tornado, snow- you name it." Cam said turning back.  
"Well this sucks," Blake said matter of factly. The guys all laughed but Tori wasn't her normal happy self.  
"Tor? Dude you alright?" Shane asked.  
"Hmm? Yea- I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night," she said dropping her head down. Hunter shot Blake a huge smile that the other guys caught. Blake broke the silence.  
"C'mon guys. Lets go see what kind of damage that storm caused." They all agreed and Hunter led the way. Blake walked over to Tori, enveloped her in a tight hug and kissed her forehead. "You know how to reach me?" he asked giving her a smile that turned her knees to rubber. She nodded and he ran out after the guys.  
"Sensei?" she asked timidly. "Can I talk to you? Alone?" Cam saw this as his cue to exit. He followed the guys leaving her with Sensei.  
"I sense something is troubling you," he said. Tori breathed deep and told him about her dreams.  
"It was really weird. I mean I've had nightmares before, but these were so real- like I could actually feel what was happening. And unlike other dreams I've had, I remember them- like exactly. That's why when Cam mentioned that ridge, I got freaked out." Sensei paced the table deep in thought.  
"I think perhaps these are more than mere dreams. I think they are visions of what's to come." Tori's eyes went wide.  
"You mean like I'm psychic?"  
"Not exactly. Some students that harness the water as their element are given this rare gift. The sea has existed since the dawn of time. It has seen everything. Those that are one with the ocean see all- it is a part of them. These visions you are having I feel are also going to come into play soon. You care for him very much don't you?" he asked suddenly. Tori blushed.  
"Yes Sensei, very much."  
"Then that is perhaps why your visions are only of him. I knew when he first arrived you two would connect. Your souls recognized each other creating a bond that has withstood the test of time."  
"So you're saying I'm getting these visions of Blake because he's my soulmate? And I'm like supposed to protect him?"  
"And he will also protect you- no matter what the cost." He turned his back to her and flipped into his living habitat. "You must be on guard. If these visions of yours are to come true you must be aware. You are getting them for a reason- perhaps to prevent them from happening."  
"Thank you Sensei," Tori said. She bowed and ran out of ops to find the guys.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Alright dude spill!" Dustin said as they walked through the mall. It was too wet out to do anything else.  
"Dude, there's nothing to tell. Her van broke down and she spent the night on the couch." Blake said.  
"You mean she spent HALF the night on the couch," Hunter said. Shane gave Blake a mischievous grin.  
"Nothing to tell huh? Where'd she spend the rest of the night Blake?" he said. Cam just shook his head. He really didn't need to hear this.  
"She spent the rest of the night with me, okay?" Blake said finally.  
"Ha! I knew it!" Dustin said grabbing Shane's hand in a shake.  
"So what happened?" Shane asked anxiously.  
"What do you mean what happened?" he asked back.  
"You know? Like WHAT HAPPENED?" Dustin asked throwing his hands out.  
"Yea Dustin, what do you mean?" Tori said from behind him. Caught by surprise he turned around.  
"Uh, hey Tor," he said running his hand through his hair.  
"You were saying?" she said putting her hands on her hips.  
"Uh, nothing. Nothing at all." He said giving her his best 'I'm sorry' face.  
"That's what I thought." She went over to Blake slipped her hand into his. The guys all just kept their mouths shut and ran into the video and electronics store.  
"They're such weirdoes," she said sitting down on a nearby bench. Blake laughed and took a seat next to her.  
"So what happened with Sensei?"  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
"Try me." She turned to him.  
"Well, he thinks that my dreams are like visions of the future." He stared at her blankly.  
"So you're like a psychic?"  
"That's what I thought, but Sensei thinks it's a little deeper than that-But can we talk about this later? I really don't want to do this in the mall," she giggled.  
"Yea- sure," he said helping her up. Tori went into the electronics store to find Cam at the computer station and the other three playing a video game.  
"Hey," Cam said. "Everything alright?" he asked referring back to earlier.  
"Yea- everything's great. You're dad's so great." She smiled at him. He smiled back.  
"Where'd Blake go?"  
"He said something about going to check out a pair of motto gloves. I dunno," she said shrugging her shoulders. Blake soon returned and the group headed to Storm Chargers. They were just putting around when the newscaster came on the air on the TV.  
"WE HAVE JUST BEEN NOTIFIED THAT A TORNADO IS HEADING STRAIGHT FOR BLUE BAY HARBOR. ALL CITIZENS ARE ADVISED TO SEEK SHELTER IMMEDIATELY."  
Everyone cleared out of the store and did just what the reporter told them. "Guys- you should come stay at Ops. It's the safest place I know of."  
"Yea, not to mention it's like buried into the side of a mountain," Dustin said laughing. They left and headed back to Ops.  
"Did we really spend THAT much time at the mall?" Shane asked in disbelief. It was way past dinnertime. They had spent the entire day doing nothing and believe it or not they were exhausted.  
"Hey Cam, can we get any movies on this thing?" Hunter asked motioning to the super computer. Cam pushed a few buttons and 'Gone in 60 Seconds' began to play. They all gave Cam a weird look as he sat down and joined them.  
"What? I love this movie. Angelina Jolie with blonde hair- need I say more?" Everyone burst out in hysterics. "There's some blankets and foam sleeping pads over there," he said motioning to an alcove. "And you guys know where the spare rooms are if you want something a little more private," he said eyeing Tori who was sitting in front of Blake. She gave him a small dirty look followed by a smile. Cam shook his head and turned his attention back to the screen. Tori tilted her head up to Blake and was met with a kiss on her lips.  
"I think Cam has a point," he whispered. She nodded her head and they went to one of the spare rooms. Tori grabbed the largest foam mattress, some pillows, and a blanket, and headed back to the room. Blake helped her get everything settled before falling into the soft bed. Tori lay down next to him and propped herself up on her elbow.  
"So what were you going to tell me?" Blake asked running his hand through her hair.  
"I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to laugh." He nodded. "Sensei thinks that the visions are meant to be like a warning so that the event can be prevented."  
"So you're like my psychic protector?" he asked jokingly. Tori smiled at him.  
"Sort of. Sensei thinks that these thoughts go ay deeper than the mind- he thinks that I'm meant to protect you because we're soulmates." Blake, who was also leaning on his elbow lost his balance and fell onto the bed. Tori was a little nervous about his reaction. "Blake? You alright?" she asked cautiously.  
He sat up, looked at her, and then in one swift motion, grabbed her in his arms and laid her on her back. "Blake!" She cried in excitement. He looked down at her.  
"I've known that since the first day we came to Blue Bay Harbor. I just felt like I belonged here. Then I saw you and I knew. How do you think I knew where you were when that frog thing attacked you? I felt it. Like a huge adrenalin rush. My brain just kind of led me to the beach." She smiled up at him, still held in his tight embrace. He could feel her heart beating fast. He crushed his lips into hers. They were lost in thoughts of love and lust that they wanted to satisfy. Blake released her.  
"I have something for you and if I don't give it to you now, I know I'll lose it or forget it." He said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small silver ring. I was a simple band with one exception- there were waves carved into it that were accented with a type of black dye. Tori looked at the band in his palm. She took it and placed it on her right ring finger.  
"You like it?" he asked. Tori threw herself on him again, planting a kiss on his lips.  
"I absolutely love it!" she said kissing him again. She got up, shut the door and locked it. She hit the dimmer on the lights and laid down next to him. Blake wrapped his arms around her warm body as they snuggled under the blanket. Tori looked at Blake. She ran her index finger along his jaw line, down his neck and chest until she reached the top part of his pants. She let her finger linger there for a little while. Blake gave her a questioning look to which she planted a firm kiss on his lips. His hands were roaming her body as they intensified their kisses. Blake removed her shirt exposing a sky blue and white lace bra. She did the same and began laying kisses on his bare shoulders. He brushed his lips along her shoulder and neck and slowly removed her bra.  
"Blake," she said softly. He looked up at her. She kissed him hard and began to move her hands down to his pants, removing them.  
"You sure?" he asked stroking her hair.  
"Only if you are," she replied brushing his lips. Blake's eyes were on fire, but hen Tori saw the flam burn out. He rolled off her and settled down on the soft foam. "Blake? What's wrong?" she asked a bit upset. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," she said putting her head down.  
"No Tor- it's not that. You have no idea how much I want this. But I didn't exactly come prepared." He said sheepishly. Tori laid a hand on his face.  
"I'm not going to get pregnant if that's what you're worried about." He gave her a puzzled look.  
"What?"  
"I, uh, I can't get pregnant," she finally said. Tears suddenly formed behind her eyes and began to spill over. Blake held her close. "What happened?" he asked. "When I was little my family and I got in a really bad car wreck. I was the only one that survived." She said sobbing. Blake stroked her hair. "My pelvis was crushed and I was bleeding really bad internally. They had to close off the source of the bleeding- my reproductive organs were damaged as well and they told me I could never have children." She really didn't expect to break down like this. She had never really thought about it until now. She was with the man of her dreams and there was nothing more that she wanted than to spend her life with him and give him a family.  
"Tori, it's alright," he said pulling away slightly. He lifted her chin with his hand and looked into her eyes. "We can always adopt." He said giving her huge puppy dog eyes causing them both to chuckle a little. Toir swiped her eyes feeling embarrassed.  
"I've never told anyone that before," she said regaining her composure.  
"I'm glad you told me," he said giving her a soft kiss.  
"I love you so much," she said crawling on top of him again.  
"I have to tell you something too," He said running his hands through her blonde locks. "I've never, well, I've never done this before." He said moving his hand down her face.  
"Neither have I," she said smiling. He pulled her closer until they met in a kiss that took their breath away. Making quick work of it, they removed their remaining garments and stared at each other's naked bodies. Tori ran her hands over his strong shoulders and arms, resting them on his waist. Blake ran his hand over her breasts and stomach until he reached her abdomen. He saw a large scar a few inches below her navel that ran from one side to the other. Tori looked at the mark with sadness in her eyes. Blake kissed her mouth, then neck. He moved down her chest over her breasts and down her stomach. He laid sweet kisses all along the line of her scar causing her to giggle. He smiled as he brought his lips back to hers. Together their bodies became one. Blake was as gentle as he could be. Tori couldn't believe this was happening. She was so happy that they finally had this chance. They both reached their climax and collapsed into the soft bed. Blake still held her. They were both sweating and breathing hard. Blake turned his head to see Tori beginning to drift off.  
"I never thought I could love someone as much I as I love you," She whispered kissing him softly.  
"I love you so much Tor," he said right before they drifted into a peaceful sleep.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Lothor stared down at the destruction he had caused. The cyclone had stopped and now he was preparing for the most destructive disaster yet. "Zurgane!" he bellowed. The iron-clad villain made his way to his master followed closely by Choobo.  
"Sir!" he said stopping,  
"My weather machine is working perfectly. You know what that means?" he said staring him in the face.  
"Uh, no I don't sir." He said.  
"It means that something will go wrong and I'm making it your responsibility to see that that doesn't happen."  
"Yes, Sir!" he said bowing.  
"And if you fail, I'll set you adrift in the far reaches of space with that (he motioned to Choobo) for the rest of time!" Zurgane ran from the ship and headed down to earth. 


	3. chapter 3

"Ahh," Hunter said craning his neck. "Those pads did nothing. My neck is like killing me."  
"Yea dude, I hear ya," Dustin said cracking his back. Shane came up and patted him on the back.  
"I slept great."  
"Dude, you fall asleep standing up. You can sleep anywhere," he retorted.  
"Yea. It's a gift," he said striking a pose. Dustin punched him in the arm. Cam came out of his room followed by Blake and Tori a few minutes later. The guys all had stupid smirks on their faces when they came out holding hands, but the happy couple dismissed them and walked over to the computer where Cam was seated.  
"Guys we got trouble," he said. Zurgane was in his favorite spot- the rock quarry.  
"Aliens in the quarry, big surprise," Shane said. "You guys ready?"  
"Ready."  
"Ninja Storm,"  
"Thunder Storm,"  
"Samurai Storm,"  
"Ranger Form, ha!" Within seconds the group was in a heated battle with the kelzacks and Zurgane, Hunter and Shane took on the metal mouth, while Cam, Tori, Dustin, and Blake took care of the Kelzacks.  
"Where is it?" Shane said slashing his chest.  
"You'll never find the weather machine!" he cried back knocking him down. Hunter pulled out his crimson blaster and knocked Zurgane back. He helped Shane up. Zurgane raised his hands to the sky and called an alien down. It landed next to him.  
"Dude, ever hear of a haircut!" Shane yelled. The alien had wild long hair and a disgusting looking mouth that oozed with a black liquid.  
"If I id that, I wouldn't be able to do this!" it cried as two of it's long locks grabbed them and threw them to the ground. The others finished with the Kelzacks and went to help their friends. Tori was the last to reach them. She stopped dead in her tracks. The creature was the same one from her dream. She saw Blake charge at it and was knocked down. She immediately shot her ninja beams at the creature and ran to her injured boyfriend.  
"Blake? You alright?" she asked shaking.  
"Yea I'm fine."  
"That's the thing from my dream." She said so only he could hear. Blake rose to his feet.  
"Stay close to me then," he said as they all started battling again.  
The alien grabbed Hunter, Shane, Dustin and Cam with its hair and flung them far away into the air. They all landed several miles away in a remote area.  
"We have to get back there!" Cam cried. "Cam for Tori!" he called into his communicator. Tori didn't respond.  
"C'mon!" Shane called as they streaked their way back.  
Meanwhile back at the quarry Tori and Blake were struggling. The creature made a lunge at Blake but Tori threw herself in front of him.  
"Tori!" he cried. The creature saw his moment of weakness, grabbed Tori with one of his strands and took off with her. Blake called for his tsunami cycle and raced after them.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Excellent," Luther said as he watched the blue ranger being captured. "Just a little more, then I'll release my next 'Wave' of destruction." He said laughing.  
  
((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori found herself lying on the beach with the hideous creature drooling black ooze over her. She heard the familiar sound of a motorbike. The creature looked away for a moment and Tori saw her opportunity. She kipped up and slashed the creature with her ninja sword. Blake blasted it with his cycle. He dismounted and ran to Tori.  
"You alright?" she nodded her head. Suddenly she got a horrible pain in her head- it was like a giant tidal wave crashing down on her. She fell to her knees in pain. Blake knelt down beside her. She glanced up at the sea. The waves were beginning to build higher and higher. She felt the ground begin to shake a little. 'Oh god' she thought.  
"Blake you have to get out of here! Lothor's sending a tidal wave! I can feel it."  
"I won't leave you!" he cried back as the waves began to edge closer to them. Tori finally pushed him off her.  
"Please go! I'm going to try and stop it!" before he could say no, he was hit in the back. The creature and him went at it while Tori stood firm staring at the raging sea. The wave began to form. She saw it coming closer to shore. She concentrated with everything she had.  
"I summon Blue Ninja Powers of the Rising Waters!" she cried holding out her hands. The wave was now towering over her, but she didn't break. It stopped just before it crashed. She pushed her hands forward and the wave crashed back into the sea. She fell to her knees, exhausted. Blake and creature stopped mid battle and watched all this happen. The creature saw this and immediately went back to the ship.  
  
((((((((((((((((((()())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"There!" Shane shouted. They had made their way to the beach to see Tori leaning on Blake for support.  
"You guys alright?" Hunter asked.  
"Yea, we're fine," Tori said trying to smile.  
"Power sown," Shane called. They all stood there in their uniforms looking around.  
"Wasn't there like an alien here a minute ago?" Dustin asked scratching his head.  
"There was," Blake began. "But I think Tori scared him off." The others looked at Tori for an explanation. She told them how she felt the wave coming and stopped it.  
"Really, guys I'm fine. I just need some rest," she said trying to convince them to let her go home. Cam gave her a questioning look.  
"Cam, I'm fine. I just need to go home and sleep." She said with a small smile.  
"Alright. But you come to ops the second you're alright." Tori nodded her head in agreement. Blake volunteered to help her home leaving the others still miffed.  
"What did she mean by she felt the wave coming?" Hunter asked.  
"I think we should go speak to my father. Maybe he can fill us in on what happened." Cam said.  
"Sorry dude, but we have to go see if Kelly's alright at the store. I guess that cyclone, or whatever it was ripped right past there," Shane said. Cam headed back to Ops while the others ran to Storm Chargers.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Blake and Tori slowly made there way back to her apartment. Trees and power lines were scattered all over the ground. They entered the small apartment to find a few papers scattered around, but nothing too major. Tori was glad that her power had been restored. Blake helped Tori into her room and laid her down on the bed.  
"Blake, I really don't need all this. I'm fully capable of-" she was cut off by her lips being devoured by his. He put his hand behind her head and brought her closer.  
"Wow," she said breathlessly.  
"You really scared me out there," he said running his fingers through her hair. She sat up and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "You really should get some rest. Tori nodded and settled back down.  
"You should too," she said giving him a playful smile. "Just stay. Please?" she asked.  
"How can I say no?" he said lying down next to her.  
"You know how a water ninja recharges?" she asked staring at the ceiling.  
"How?"  
"They immerse themselves in water and let it seep through every orifice of their body." She still kept her eyes focused on the ceiling. Blake had turned and was staring at her. He knew what she was saying was an old traditional routine, but the way she said it made him want her. She turned her head with a sly smile on her lips.  
"I think I'm going to go draw a bath," she got up still leaving Blake staring at her. He heard the water turn on and slowly the aroma of vanilla stole over him. A few minutes later Tori popped her head out of the door.  
"You coming or what?" she said turning back. Blake ran over to the door but slowed down when he reached it. What he saw when he looked in nearly knocked him over. Tori was standing with her back to him. She removed her top, now nude, and slipped into he warm bubbly water. Blake quickly undressed and sat behind her.  
"I highly doubt this is what Cam meant by resting," he whispered laying a kiss on her neck.  
Tori closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "I really could care less right now," she said smiling. She turned her head and gave Blake a sweet kiss. He rubbed her back and shoulders until he felt her completely relax.  
"You are really good at those," she said.  
"What can I say? I got mad skills." He said laughing. Tori turned around and splashed him. He returned the gesture and soon they were engaged in a water war.  
"Alright! I surrender!" Tori cried as Blake had her pinned against the end of the tub. They were both cracking up. Blake Kissed her passionately and backed away satisfied in his victory.  
"I think I'll let you really get some rest. I'll dry off and then head out for a little alright?" Tori made a pouty face at him.  
"I love you too," he said kissing her quickly. He got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. Tori saw her opportunity and created a small spout in the tub with her powers and called him. He turned around only to be greeted by a stream of water connecting with his face. He swiped his face.  
"Okay- that was a cheap shot," he said. Tori got out of the tub and gave him a sweet kiss.  
"I love you," she said sounding sorry. Blake pulled her in kissed her forehead.  
"Alright- get dried off and go lie down. I'll call you if we need you, even if we don't." he went out got dressed and left. Tori changed into her oversized T-shirt and settled into bed.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"What do you mean by visions Sensei?" Dustin asked. They had returned from the store that was thankfully unharmed.  
"Tori's powers are growing at an accelerated rate, and I believe that it is happening for a reason." Sensei said.  
"So all her nightmares are like predictions?" Shane said. Sensei nodded his head.  
"As I told her, some students that are studying in the form of water are given this 'gift of sight.' Tori's visions are sure to come true, so it is in everyone's best interest to pay attention to your surroundings and look to her for any abnormalities in behavior."  
"That would explain why she froze when we saw that freak," Hunter said.  
"It was the same one from one of her dreams," Blake said as he entered Ops. "You guys wanted to know why she was so exhausted that day we went to the mall? She kept having those dreams and couldn't sleep." Dustin and Shane hung their heads, feeling dumb for assuming things.  
"Has she gotten anymore?" Cam asked. Blake nodded his head.  
"As far as I know she's had two. And the only thing that was familiar was that alien we met earlier."  
"So her visions have not yet come to pass." Sensei said. "We must all be alert. Lothor will strike again soon, and when he does we must be prepared for anything." The boys all nodded and left Ops leaving Cam to monitor for anything.  
Sensei couldn't have been more right. As they spoke he was planning his next attack.  
"Zurgane! What did I tell you? I said not to return unless they were destroyed!" he cried.  
"Sir, I-"  
"Just shut up and get back down there with that thing of yours with the hair and FINISH THEM!" the ship shook with his last words. Zurgane disappeared with his latest protégé back to earth.  
  
(((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori woke up a few hours later. She rose, dressed and went for a walk. She was well rested now and ready for anything. The sun was trying to peak its way through the still grey clouds. She was within walking distance of the beach so she headed that way. The sea was calm now and she glanced out towards the horizon. She removed her shoes and put them down on the still damp sand. She walked along the water's edge feeling the sea air through her hair. She breathed deeply as the air filled her lungs. Just as she was heading back to her shoes a blast came out of nowhere knocking her to the ground. She looked up to see the creature from her dream away in the distance approaching.  
"Guys! I need backup!" she cried into her communicator. She waited for a response, but only got static. 'Lothor's devise must be screwing with the system' she thought to herself.  
"Looks like I'm on my own for a bit. Ninja Storm Ranger Form. Ha!" she cried. In a flash of blue light Tori reappeared ready for battle. The alien charged at her and she slashed at it with her ninja sword. The creature struck back with two razor sharp scissor-like weapons and slashed her sides. Tori fell to the ground writhing in pain. The creature threw out a long strand of its nappy hair- it wrapped tightly around Tori's body creating a cocoon type of trap. Tori struggled to get free, but couldn't.  
"Try all you want blue ranger, but the more you struggle, the tighter and more painful your constraints will become." It let out a devilish laugh.  
"My friends will save me!" she cried back. The creature extended it's hand- the casing around Tori shocked her with energy causing her to black out. The alien picked her up and disappeared.  
  
(((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))  
  
Blake walked over to check on Tori. He had a huge grin plastered on his face as he thought about her. He never thought anyone could ever open his heart like she had. After his parents passed away he had felt empty. Now with Tori in his life, he felt like the piece that was missing had been found. He walked up to her door and lightly tapped. No answer came. He knocked again and got he same response. 'That's weird,' he thought. He remembered she told him where the spare key as. He reached up above the doorframe and grabbed the key. He walked in and made his way to her room. Tori wasn't there. Blake looked around once more and then left again. All of a sudden his heart started pounding in his chest. He knew there was something wrong with her. He started off running- not exactly sure where his feet would take him.  
He hit the sand as he tripped over something. He was at the beach frantically scanning the water. He looked down to see what he had tripped on. It was unmistakably Tori's sandal. He picked it up and began looking for her again. He saw some blackened sand and signs of a fresh battle. He ran over and reached for his communicator.  
"Guys! I need help at the beach- Tori-" he was cut off by static like she had been. He dropped her shoe and followed the footprints in the sand. It led him through a small inlet and up a path to the top of a ridge. When he reached the top he felt his heart stop. He saw Tori wrapped in a net of tangled hair. The alien threw her into a tree. Blake felt his fists begin to rise. "Thunder Storm Ranger Form!" he cried. ((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))  
  
Cam's head shot up. He was getting a reading on the alien. "Guys, I've-" again with the static. "Why does this always happen?!" he yelled in frustration.  
"Why does what always happen?" Hunter asked as he, Shane, and Dustin came own the stairs.  
"good- you guys are here. That freak with the hair's back. I'm having trouble reaching Tori and Blake."  
"Where is it?" Shane asked.  
"looks like the beach area."  
"I bet they're there already," Dustin said punching Hunter in the arm. He smirked at him and they headed to the scene.  
  
((((((((((((())))))))))))  
  
The alien towered over Tori. She was barely conscious and could feel him over her. Just as he raised his sword above her he was grabbed around the waist. He turned to find himself in the clutches of the navy ranger's antler. Blake sent shocks into the alien and raised it high in the air. He tossed it aside and ran to Tori. She was still wrapped up. She tried to speak.  
"Blake," she said just above a whisper.  
"Tori, what can I do?" he said terrified.  
"My-my sword," she got out before going limp again. Blake turned her on her side and pried her ninja sword from her back.  
"ninja Sword gold mode! Power up!" he cried. He sent a wave of gold directly at her. The cocoon fell away in small pieces freeing her. Blake ran to her and held her in his arms. She demorphed in his arms. She gave him a weak smile as he opened his visor.  
"You have to," she struggled. "go- my dream. You have to-" she said before she closed her eyes. Blake clutched her in his arms. "I love you," he said setting her down. He turned and faced the alien. He was beyond angry. He whipped out his thunder staff and attached his antler. In a matter of seconds he had the creature at the edge of the cliff. He took one final stroke at it and destroyed it.  
  
(((((((((((((((())))))))))))))  
  
"Let's really shake things up down there!" Lothor cackled as he pressed a button on his PAM.  
  
((((((((((((())))))))))))  
  
Breathing hard, Blake turned back to see Tori trying to raise herself onto her arms. He powered down and was headed back to her when the ground began to shake. Tori and Blake locked eyes. The earth shook violently. Blake stumbled over to the edge of the cliff. Tori tried to reach him but it was too late. She watched in horror as Blake lost his balance and fell over the edge. 


	4. chapter 4

The ground stopped shaking just as suddenly as it began. Tori was frozen. She didn't know what to do. She slowly walked over to the edge and looked down. She couldn't see anything but he frothy water churning against the rocks below. She shifted her eyes to the left and saw what she hoped she wouldn't- Blake's morpher hanging from an exposed root. She lay down on her belly and retrieved it. She cradled it in her hands and sank to the ground. She couldn't do anything- she couldn't cry, couldn't yell- she was dead inside. She heard them behind her, but couldn't respond.  
"Tori? Tori you alright?" Dustin asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Cam and Shane were speechless. They saw what she had in her hand. Hunter too saw the trinket and spoke slowly.  
"Where- where is he?" he said afraid of the answer. Tori slowly got up and went to him. She handed him the morpher. Hunter looked down and then back up at her- tears now filling his vision. "Where is he?" he asked again, now shaking. Tori glanced over the edge of the ridge and motioned to Hunter. "No- he can't- he didn't-" was all he got out before he too sank to the ground. "NOOOOOO!!!" he cried slamming his fist into the ground. Tori couldn't do anything but stare blankly into space.  
"C'mon- we have to get back to ops. We have to start looking," Cam said. Shane put a hand on Hunter's shoulder.  
"Hey man- don't worry- we're not giving up on this yet." Hunter raised his eyes to Shane. They were filled with hurt, anger, and sadness. Dustin went over to Tori.  
"Tor, c'mon."  
"I'm not going anywhere," she said sternly.  
"C'mon Tor. Please."  
"No! I'm not going anywhere until I find him!" she finally shouted. Dustin backed away at that. Hunter slowly made his way over to her. She looked up into his blue eyes. They were filled with all that she was holding inside. He grabbed her into a hug.  
"Tori, we really should go. Blake wouldn't us fighting like this. Please." He asked quietly. Tori nodded her head and followed them back to ops.  
  
(((((((((((()))))))))))))))  
  
Blake fell. The last thing he saw was the absolute look of terror on Tori's face. He remembered the ground shaking, just like she said it would. Then his mind went black as he hit the crashing sea. When he opened his eyes he found himself surrounded in total darkness. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw he was in a cave. He could hear water trickling from somewhere nearby. He brought his left wrist up to his face, only to see that his morpher was gone.  
"Shit!" he shouted. It echoed through the cavern. He heard footsteps coming his way. He stood up and got into a fighting stance.  
"I see you've decided to wake," Shimazu sneered as he and Motodrone entered.  
"Where am I?" Blake demanded. Motodrone sent a shock of energy, causing him to fall to the ground.  
"you are well hidden and that's all you need to know," he replied. Turning to leave.  
"How did I get here?" he demanded again.  
"We saw you're little romp on the beach with that half wit alien Zurgane sent down. Since he couldn't get the job done, we decided to cease the opportunity and destroy you ourselves." Shimazu replied. Blake thought for a moment.  
"Then why did you save me?"  
"Because, it will be so much more fun to watch you die a slow death," Motodrone said. He lifted a finger to the ceiling of the cave and drew a sharp fingernail across it. Slowly a stream of seawater began to trickle down. The two aliens walked out and slid a large stone in front of their entrance. The water slowly began to seep in. Soon it would fill the entire cave. Blake ran around like a mad thing trying to find a way out. He slammed his fist against the door and sank down onto the floor.  
'Why didn't I listen to her!' he yelled at himself. He put his head in his hands. 'I'm sorry Tor.'  
  
(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Cam's fingers flew across the keys as he performed another scan for Blake. Shane Dustin and Hunter were sparring, trying to get their frustrations out. Before Hunter had been extremely upset, now he was angry at the world. Torii on the other hand was keeping her feelings hidden. She couldn't fall apart, not now. She knew what was going to happen. She tried to prevent it, but she couldn't.  
'I failed him,' she thought to herself. She was outside in front of the waterfall. She couldn't go to the beach- it was too hard right now. She sat cross-legged on the ground in front of the falls and went into deep meditation. If Blake truly was her soul mate, she wasn't going to give up. 'Maybe if I concentrate on him hard enough, I can get another vision.' She thought. She dove deep into her mind and tried to remember every detail about her previous dream. She saw Blake in a cave, water started to fill the room he was in. Suddenly the dream became like reality to her. She saw him running around frantically trying to get out. She felt his heartbeat, heard his breathing, felt his fear. Her head shot back up. She ran into ops.  
"Cam! Have you done a subterranean scan?" she asked frantically. Cam turned to her.  
"No, why?" he asked questioningly.  
"Because in my dream he was in a cave somewhere and water was coming in. He's in a cave underwater." Cam stared at her oddly. "Trust me. Just do it." She demanded. Cam quickly turned and pulled up a signal.  
"There!" he shouted. The boys came running in. Cam pointed to a small navy colored blip on the screen. "You're right Tori. He's in a cave." Hunter's eyes went wide as he saw the blip getting fainter.  
"What does that mean?" he asked shakily.  
"He's getting weaker." Cam said putting his head down. Tori turned to leave when Dustin grabbed her arm.  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
"I'm going to get Blake," she said.  
"Tori you can't just go out there. It's too far out," Shane added.  
Tori pulled away slightly. "Guys listen, I know I can get him out. Trust me, please?" she asked. Her words were full of truth. The guys all looked at each other and nodded.  
"Alright. You'll go out there, but we have to plan this out," Hunter said handing Tori Blake's morpher. "He'll need this when you find him." Tori took it and smiled. Cam quickly formulated a plan.  
"Alright- this location is about three miles out from the shore. While you're out there the guys will stay on the beach and keep watch. When you resurface I'll be able to pick up your signal on the scanners of the samurai star chopper. I'll come down and pick you guys up." The others agreed and headed out.  
They reached the beach. Tori was dressed in her wetsuit and had her board in hand. "I'll be waiting for your signal," Cam called over her communicator. Tori nodded and paddled out until she heard Cam's voice again. "Alright Tor, that's it. Be careful." Tori slid herself out into the water and concentrated. She slowly rose until she was standing on the surface of the sea. Slowly she began to rotate and created a whirlpool that brought her down to the floor. Just like her dream she found a path that lead her to a small entrance. When she entered she heard the familiar voices of Shimazu and Motodrone.  
"Cam, Shimazu and the tin grin are here," she whispered into her morpher.  
"Alright, we'll create a diversion," he called back. Soon she heard Lothor's voice bellowing at them to get back to the surface and take care of the rangers that were on the beach. She saw a flash of bright light and then the voices were gone. She crept forward and found an open area. There was no other entrance. 'Damn it Blake, where are you?' she thought. Her head turned to the left when she heard water running from the other side of a wall. She put her ear to the stone. It was defiantly running water.  
"Blake?" she called.  
Blake was on the other side of the wall she was behind. He thought he was dreaming. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard her yell louder.  
"Tori?! Is that you?!" he cried.  
"Yes! It's me! Are you alright?" she cried with excitement. He was alive.  
"Yea! But I can't get out and there's water coming in." he said turning his head to see more water rushing in. It was now up to his knees. She tried to push the rock out of the way, but it wasn't going to happen.  
"Stand back! I have an idea!" she cried Blake did as he was told. He heard her voice shouting, 'MOVE!' and the rock slowly edged its way to the left. The water began to pour out to where Tori was. Blake ran out to find her morphed with her sonic fin in hand. The moment she saw him she demorphed and ran into his arms.  
"I'm so glad you're alright," he said placing a hard kiss on her lips.  
"Likewise," she said. "We have to get out of here quick." She said referring back to his little holding cell.  
"No arguments here he said grabbing her hand and turning. "Uh, how do we get out?" he asked sheepishly. Tori chuckled. "I think you'll need this," she said handing him his morpher. As he strapped it on his wrist they heard the wall crack. Tori turned her head and saw the water come crashing around the rock they moved.  
"Blake GO!" she cried. "I'll hold it back as long as I can. I'll be right behind you." She said. Blake looked at her in disbelief. Before he could say anything else she took her morpher off and threw it at him  
"Tori, what are you?"  
"Just go! Cam will find you. Go out that way and hold your breath."  
"But-"  
"Just go!" she cried. She was concentrating hard on keeping the water back, giving him a chance to escape. Blake hesitated and then with one last loving look they parted. Blake found the entrance and did as he was told. He held his breath and swam up as fast as he could. He resurfaced just in time. He heard the samurai chopper overhead and looked up to see a ladder being extended down to him. He climbed up and met Cam.  
"Blake? Are you alright? Where's Tori?" he asked all at once. Blake caught his breath.  
"She said she was right behind me. She held the water back so I could get out." He said. He looked down at the water. She wasn't there.  
"Guys! A little help here!" Hunter cried over his communicator. The three guys were up to their necks in Kelzacks. Not to mention Shimazu and Motodrone. Cam turned the chopper and headed for the beach.  
"What are you doing?!" Blake cried.  
"We have to help the others. We have to trust Tori." His words were true but the stung Blake in the heart. He placed Tori's morpher in his pocket an morphed. The Samurai and the navy ranger descended to the beach and helped the others.  
  
(((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori felt her arms going numb. She was slowly edging her way back to the entrance. There was now a solid wall of water staring her in the face. She knew f she lost her concentration she would be drowned. Just ass she was about to reach her goal, her body went numb and she fell to the ground. The water crashed into her sending her out of the entrance and out into the open sea. The pressure from the release fired her out like a bullet from a gun. She clipped her shoulder on the edge of a rock cutting her suit and cutting the flesh on her shoulder deep. She blacked out and began to drift toward the surface.  
The guys on the other hand were surprised and happy to see Blake join the battle. They made quick work of the Kelzacks and turned their attention to the aliens.  
"How did you escape?" Motodrone demanded. As he finished his sentence, they heard the waves begin to crash. The repercussion from the cave sent small waves lapping to the shore. Shimazu saw this and he and Motodrone vanished. the boys powered down. Blake ran to the water's edge and stared out. Hunter ran up to him.  
"bro! I thought I'd lost you there for a second," he said giving him a rough hug. Blake gave his brother a weak smile and turned his head back to the water. He saw Blake's eyes go wide. He ran into the sea and began swimming frantically out. "Blake! What are you-" he stopped when he saw him swim to a figure face down in the water wearing a blue wetsuit.  
"Oh my god," he murmured. 


	5. chapter 5

The others ran up to Hunter to see what was going on. They all gasped when they saw Blake swimming back to shore with Tori's lifeless body. They all ran into the shallow surf and brought her to the sand. They laid her on her back. Dustin turned away when he saw blood pouring out of her shoulder. Cam and Shane were frozen solid. They didn't know what to do. Hunter knelt down beside Blake who was trying to wake her up.  
"Tor? Tor? Please don't leave me," he said to her. Hunter placed two fingers on her neck.  
"Dude, I can't get her pulse." He stammered. Cam actually fell to the ground and began to say a silent prayer. Dustin was in tears. Shane knelt on the other side of her and grabbed her hand.  
"Hunter help me get this off her," he said. The gently flipped her on her side and peeled the wetsuit down to her waist. They placed her back down. Blake tore off his shirt and threw it at Shane. "Put that on her shoulder and press down hard!" he cried. Shane did as he was told.  
"Blake what are doing?" Hunter asked as his brother pushed him out of the way.  
"Hunter get back!" he cried. Blake then began CPR, pouring every once of strength into each cycle. Hunter looked on in amazement at his little brother. He was giving her his all. After a few more cycles, Blake felt her beginning to respond. He quickly rolled her on her side, Tori coughed up what seemed like a gallon of seawater and began breathing on her own. Blake set her back down. Her pulse was there and she was breathing, but her eyes remained shut. Her lips were blue and her body was ice cold- she had lost a lot of blood from the wound. Shane held the shirt down hard. Dustin and Cam had now joined them, overjoyed to have her alive.  
"We have to get her back to ops. She's freezing," Cam said looking at the blue lips of his friend. Dustin had to walk away at the sight of the blood stained shirt. Cam called his cyber twin, but the communication was lost.  
"I have to run back to ops and teleport from there. Keep her warm!" he cried as he streaked back as fast as he could. The remaining rangers stayed close to Tori. She was getting colder by the second.  
"Guys," Blake said softly. "I have an idea, but you have to trust me." The others slowly nodded their heads. Blake carefully gathered her in his arms. He held the shirt tight around her shoulder and closed his eyes. Slowly lightning-like streams of blue covered them from head to toe.  
"What's he doing?" Dustin asked. Hunter began to understand.  
"Remember when we got caught in the popcorn?" Dustin and Shane nodded. "Well, we got out by heating the kernels at the bottom of the bucket." They were still confused. "He's using his ninja powers to heat himself up- hopefully warming Tori in the process." They turned their heads back to Blake.  
He was concentrating hard. 'C'mon Tor- wake up.' He thought. As if on cue, he heard her take a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. Blake stopped and looked at her. She smiled at him and snuggled close to his chest before closing her eyes again. Her lips were pink again, but she was still weak.  
"Guys! I'm teleporting now!" Cam shouted over their communicators. They all landed on the floor of Ops. Blake had Tori in his arms. "C'mon- There's a room set up already." Blake carried her into the room and laid her down on the cot. Cam came in with first aid supplies. He went to work bandaging her shoulder. Blake stood in the shadows and watched. Hunter came over and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Bro, you're freezing- you should change."  
"Can you go home and get me some stuff. I'm not leaving her." Hunter gave him a small smile. Blake told him what he needed and Hunter disappeared. When Cam was finished he left Blake alone with her. He went over and took her right hand. She was wearing the ring he gave her. He smiled at the events of the last few days. He finally told her he loved her and she returned his love. He was no longer a virgin and no longer alone in life. He had truly found the one person he was meant to be with- his soul mate.  
"I love you Tor," he whispered kissing her right ring finger. Hunter appeared a while later with a bag full of clothes. He shut the door and left. Blake changed Tori first. Her wetsuit and underclothes were soaked. He removed them and slipped her into a gray pair of sweat pants and a navy motocross shirt. He put an oversized sweatshirt on her as well. He changed himself and continued his vigil.  
Shane, Dustin, Cam, Hunter, and Sensei were all quiet. Sensei was meditating when they heard Blake enter. "Cam, can we move her? I think she'll be more comfortable in a bed or something." Cam nodded and rose.  
"Yea- actually that room you guys had the other night is still set up." Blake gave him a smile and Cam helped move her. Blake wrapped her in a blanket and laid down next to her. He put his hand on her stomach and slowly slipped into sleep. They guys in the other room were also exhausted from the day's events. Soon they all had nodded off, even Cam.  
  
((((((((())))))))))  
  
Tori's eyes fluttered open. She was defiantly not in her bed and defiantly not in her clothes. She winced as she moved her head to the side. She could feel her shoulder throbbing when she moved. 'Note to self: never go cave diving,' she thought. She felt an arm on her stomach. She turned her head the other way and saw Blake lying next to her. He looked so peaceful sleeping. She took her right hand, and with a little bit of pain, brought it to rest on his. She gentle scratched his arm causing him to stir. He opened his eyes and they were met by two brilliant blue orbs staring back.  
"Hey," she whispered grabbing his arm a bit tighter. Blake gently moved his hand and caressed her face. Tori saw that tears were in his eyes.  
"Tor? Oh thank god you're awake," he said giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead, and then on her lips. Tori let out a small smile and then winced in pain. Her shoulder was really hurting her. "I'm going to get Cam," he whispered kissing her again.  
Cam was woken up by someone shaking him. He put on his glasses and saw Blake with a dumb grin on his face. "Blake? What's wrong?"  
"She's awake and her shoulder's killing her, Can you please give her something?" he begged. Cam nodded and opened a console by the computer. He removed an orange medical kit and retreated to the room. Blake followed slowly behind him. Just before he reached the room he slid to the floor and began to cry. "Thank you," he said quietly into the darkness.  
  
(((((((((((()))))))))))))))  
Cam came in and was met by Tori's brilliant eyes. He sat down next to her and felt her forehead.  
"You're warming up nicely," he said as he rolled up her sleeve.  
"What happened?" she said softly, afraid of the answer. Cam put his head down for a moment.  
"Tor- you. . . you died," he said just above a whisper.  
"Wha- what did you say?" she asked in shock.  
"When Blake reached the surface, we headed back to the beach to help the others. We knew you could handle yourself. Then Blake ran into the water. We didn't know what he was doing until we saw him grab you. You were face down," he paused wiping away a tear. Tori looked at him with her eyes wide. He continued. "Blake saved you. He gave you CPR and stopped the bleeding in your shoulder, you were freezing so he used his power to warm you. I teleported you back here and he hasn't left your side since."  
Tori was trying to take all this in. "Tor, I know this is a lot to take right now." She let out a small smile.  
"That would explain why I'm wearing his clothes," she said letting out a small laugh. Cam looked at her in amazement. After all she'd been through she still found humor in this. Cam smiled with her and pulled out a small needle. "And just what do think you're going to do with that?" She asked nervously.  
"It's a small sedative. It'll help you sleep and it will take the pain away from your shoulder." He rolled up the rest of her sleeve. "You ready?" she nodded and he administered the medicine. "There now was that so bad?" he asked. She gave him a smirk and he cleared his supplies up. "Get some rest. It's really late- like 2am late."  
"Thanks Cam, for everything," she said before closing her eyes. Cam left to find Blake in the hallway. "Blake, I gave her some medicine and she should sleep. Come to think of it, you should too." Blake nodded signaling his thanks and headed silently back to his love. She looked so small and helpless amongst the pile of clothes and blankets. He cautiously made his way in. He sat down next to her on the bed and ran his fingers through her hair. She slowly opened her eyes again.  
"I thought I lost you," he whispered.  
"You did- but you found me again," she said, tears now welling up behind her eyes. Blake leaned down and they shared a love filled kiss that they had wanted for so long. Tori felt the drugs beginning to take affect. Blake put his arms around her and pulled her close, careful not to hurt her shoulder. Tori cuddled into his warm body and smiled knowing that they were finally safe.  
  
((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))  
  
"Well, looks like you all failed once again," Lothor said when Shimazu, Motodrone, Zurgane, and Choobo entered his throne room. "You not only managed to let the navy ranger escape, but you almost lead them right to my weather device! You all are complete morons and have failed me for the last time!" without another word he enclosed them in an energy ball, cast them into space and blew them up. He rubbed his hands clean and sank into his chair. "No more mister nice space ninja." Lothor didn't know, but he was being watched by a set of cool brown eyes.  
'I have to warn them.' With that the figure disappeared. (((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))  
  
It had been three days since Tori's accident. She was sitting on a tuft of grass where she had a clear view of the motocross track. She was wearing a tank top and her bandage shone bright in the sun. She had a smile on her face as she watched her boyfriend leap over the jumps and pass the other riders. She thought about what he had done for her over the past days. He barely left her side the entire time. He saved her life in every way it could be saved. He got her clothes, held her close, and was just there for her. She let out a sigh of joy when she heard soft footsteps behind her. She turned her head slightly and the steps stopped.  
"Psst. Tori?" a voice called from behind a bush. Tori slowly got up and approached the voice.  
"Who's there?" she asked. A figure clad in a purple robe emerged.  
"It's me," the figure said removing the hood.  
"Marah? What are you doing here? If the others see you they're going to freak!" she said moving her into the safety of the trees. Dustin and Marah had somehow kept up communications after the incident with Beevil and had been together as a couple for almost six months. Dustin confided in Tori about this and no one else knew.  
"Listen Tori, I heard my uncle talking-" her voice left her when she saw the bandage on Tori's shoulder. "What happened? Are you alright?" her words were sincere.  
"Let's just say I was trying to be wonder woman and save Blake. I hit a rock and this happened," she said pointing to the injured area.  
"Oh my gosh- I'm so sorry Tor," she said.  
"Marah, it's okay- I'm okay. What's going on with Lothor?"  
"He said he's done playing nice. He's planning something terrible. Also there's something else you should know- Shimazu, Choobo, Zurgane, and Motodrone are gone- Uncle destroyed them."  
Tori's eyes went wide. "Really? So that leaves Vexacus."  
"And Kapri and Uncle of course," Marah said drifting away.  
"Marah? What's wrong?" Tori asked putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Kapri- she's planning on doing something to Dustin- I'm sure of it. I can't let that happen." She said as her hands clenched. They heard the familiar sound of two bikes approaching. "I need to go," Marah said, but she stayed planted in place as she saw that one of the riders was clad in yellow.  
"Marah, you go hide over there," Tori said motioning over to the trees. Marah ran as she was told.  
The boys pulled their bikes to a halt. Blake and Dustin removed their helmets. Tori walked over and gave Blake a sweet kiss. Dustin smiled and hung his head. A small pebble hit his leg. No one else noticed. He looked in the direction it was coming from and saw a small spot of purple among the trees.  
"Hey Tor- listen I hate to do this, but I have to go." He put his helmet back on and headed into the woods.  
"What was that all about?" Blake asked surprised. Tori shrugged her shoulders. Blake was shocked to find that she didn't wince in pain. "Doesn't that hurt?" he asked gently laying his hand on her shoulder.  
"That was supposed to be a surprise," she said kissing his neck. Blake gave her a small smile and kissed her cheek. "It's healed enough that I can go surfing Cam said. So that means," she leaned up and whispered into his ear. "I can also do other things." She nibbled on his ear. Blake grabbed her into a tight embrace.  
"Get on," he said. Tori threw her leg over his bike and they took off towards Tori's apartment.  
Dustin went a little further into the woods and stopped. He got off his bike and looked around. "Marah?" he whispered. "Marah?" she emerged from the woods. He ran to her and picked her up meeting in a heated kiss. It had been weeks since last they saw each other.  
"What are you doing here? Are you alright?" he asked holding her close.  
"Dustin I'm fine. I came down to warm Tori and you all. My Uncle and sister are scheming something- I know it." She whispered burying her head in his shoulder. Dustin felt her breath on his skin. He took his hand and stroked her long brown hair.  
"You're not going back." He said. Marah looked at him with tear filled eyes.  
"Dustin we've talked about this."  
"No- I can't let you go back. We need you here. I need you here. Marah, I'm falling in love with you and the more time we spend apart, the more my heart aches." He tilted his head down and they joined in a heated kiss that made Marah's legs give out. Dustin caught her and smiled.  
"Did you just say what I think you said?" she asked still in disbelief.  
"Marah, I love you," he said.  
"I love you too," she said holding him tighter. A while later she found herself in the apartment Dustin and Shane shared. Shane thankfully was working. They let all the penned up sexual needs come forth. They had waited so long to finally be together and now they had the chance. They made love for the first time and didn't have a care in the world. They were together and that's all that mattered. When they had relaxed completely Marah let out a small sigh.  
"How's Shane going to feel when you tell him I'm moving in?" she asked giggling. Dustin smiled and jumped on top of her again.  
A little further away, Blake and Tori reached their destination. As soon as the door was closed they made their way to the bedroom and re explored each other as they had a few days previous.  
"I've wanted to do this for the past three days," Tori said as she ripped his shirt off. Blake carefully lifted her shirt off and removed her bra. His lips followed his hands as they explored her chest. Tori let out moans of pleasure as she felt his tongue doing acrobatics around her sensitive skin. They were soon lying on the bed completely oblivious to the world around them. Blake held her close. Tori let out a small wince when his hand pressed near her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry! Oh man are you alright?" Blake asked kissing the injury.  
"I'm fine," she said as they continued their activities. Blake moved on top of her and moved in with one quick thrust. Tori arched her back and took him in. They panted and sweated in tune as they reached their peak and fell into one another's arms in total bliss.  
"I'm so glad you're alright," Blake whispered. Tori leaned up and kissed his cheek.  
"I'm alright because of you ya know," she said smiling at him. He gathered her in his arms once again.  
"I would do anything, no matter what, to save you." Tori let out a small chuckle.  
"Sensei said you would say that," she smiled again.  
"That's why he's the ninja master." They both laughed slightly. He positioned himself so he was leaning over her. "Did he tell you anything else?"  
Tori looked confused. "No, why?"  
"Good. I wouldn't want you to know about this before I did it." Tori's eyes went wide with curiosity. "I know that this may be kind of sudden, but after all that's happened, I've come to realize that without you my life is nothing. I love you and I don't ever want to be without you. Tori, I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?" Tori lay there in utter shock for a moment, but her answer came without hesitation.  
"Yes," she said smiling from ear to ear. Blake's face widened as well. He dropped himself onto her and in the sheer excitement of the moment, they engaged in another love making session.  
  
((((((((((()))))))))))))  
  
"MARAH!" Kapri called through the ship. She stormed around until she ran into Vexacus. "Out of my way fish face!" she said trying to push past him, but he wouldn't move.  
"You'll keep you're voice down if you know what's good for you," he replied. Kapri went to hit him when he grabbed her hand. "I know where your sister is. If you help me, you can have her all to yourself. A wicked grin came onto her face as he whispered his plan into her ear. 


	6. chapter 6

Shane came home and threw his skate equipment in a corner. He rubbed his hands through his hair and headed for the shower. He saw that Dustin's door was opened, so he went to see if he was home. He peeked his head around the corner to see his best friend asleep, but there was something different about the way he was lying. He was way over to one side- highly unusual. He shook his head and went for the bathroom. Again, he was surprised to find things amiss. The door was shut and locked.  
'Oh no,' he thought. 'Dustin has someone here.' He got a devilish look on his face as he glanced back to Dustin's room. He was brought back to attention when he saw a brunette coming out with her head down. He turned back and smiled at her. When she looked up his face fell.  
"Uh, hi Shane," Marah said brining her hand up for a small wave. She was rolling her hands over one another. Shane stood there speechless for a few seconds.  
"What are you doing here!" he cried. Marah stepped back a bit. Dustin heard him yell and ran out in his underwear. "Dude, what is she doing here?! Didn't you learn your lesson the first time!" he yelled again.  
Dustin went over to Marah and put an arm around her. "Shane, man we gotta talk." Marah went back to gather her clothes and left Shane and Dustin. Dustin told Shane everything. The look on his face was emotionless. He heard everything Dustin had to say, calmly turned and went to walk out.  
"Dude! Where you going?" Dustin asked after him. Shane turned.  
"I am going for a walk," he said and left.  
"Well, that went well. At least he didn't kill you," Marah said coming out again. Dustin leaned over and kissed her.  
  
((((((((())))))))))))  
  
"You know we probably should make this an everyday thing," Blake said as he pulled on his shirt. Tori turned from where she was tying her sneaker.  
"I think that could be arranged," she said leaning over to kiss him. "You know, you should probably think about moving in. I mean- we are engaged now," she said causing both of them to smile.  
"I promise when I can, I'll get you a ring."  
"I've already got one." She said holding out her right hand. He smiled and took her hand in his. He removed the ring and got down on his knee.  
"Let's do this right. Tori, will you marry me?" Her eyes sparkled.  
"Yes. Of course I will." He slipped the band on her left hand and they met in a heated kiss. They were interrupted by a knock on the front door. "Damn," she muttered causing them both to laugh.  
She opened the door to find Shane. "Tor- I need to talk to you about Dustin." Tori opened the door and let him in. Blake saw this as his cue to exit. He kissed Tori and left for Storm Chargers. Tori sat with Shane- she knew what this was probably about.  
"Tor- Dustin had someone at our place."  
"Let me guess. Marah?" Shane's head shot up.  
"How did you know about-"  
"Look, Marah has changed. She and Dustin have been together for about six months. He told me and now you know."  
"Why didn't he tell me? I'm his best friend for fuck's sake!" he cried in anger.  
"He didn't tell you because he knew how you'd react." Shane calmed at that comment. "We all have to trust Dustin, just like you all trusted me with Blake. People change Shane. In our case, we got lucky and gained new friends." Shane sunk into the chair. He glanced over at her.  
"When did you get so smart?" he said hugging her.  
"I've always been smart. You were just too dumb to realize."  
  
(((((((()))))))))  
  
"She's what!!!" Kapri screamed.  
"Keep your voice down, or you'll ruin everything," Vexacus said. "Now if this works your uncle will be gone, and we will destroy the rangers."  
"And my traitor of a sister," Kapri laughed. They headed to a small room where Vexacus revealed his full plan.  
"Take this and put it in one of his stupid protein concoctions. One sip and he'll be finished," he said handing her a small packet of poison. Kapri took it and headed off to the throne room. Just as she had thought, Lothor's drink was next to his throne- when she was sure she was alone, she poured the powder in and hid behind a pillar. Lothor entered, sat and took his drink. Kapri felt herself beginning to sweat as he put the cup to his lips. He drank deeply. A few seconds later he dropped the cup and grabbed his chest. He slumped forward in his seat and landed hard on the floor. Kapri slowly made her way out and found him lifeless.  
"Vexacus!" she yelled. He entered to see her grinning over the fallen Lothor. Together they threw him out of the ship and destroyed him. Smiling at her handy work, Kapri went to grab Vexacus' hand. He took hers, and flipped her on her back, his sword at her throat.  
"You didn't really think I was going to share the world with you, did you?" he said as he brought his sword down, destroying her in a flash of pink light. He smiled (if he can smile) and sat on the throne. "At last I will have my victory."  
  
((((((()))))))  
  
Days went by, and everyone was trying to help Marah adjust to life on Earth. The guys mostly told her the basic stuff while Tori indulged her in the finer points of girl talk. She was so happy to finally have someone lese to talk to about the guys. One day while the guys were all out, they were walking around the park. "So, how's things with you and Dustin?" Tori asked. Marah's cheeks began to blush. "It's amazing," she said dreamily. Tori smiled at her. She felt he same way about Blake. "So I take you guys have-" she said giving her a questioning smile. Marah had to turn her head to keep from smiling. "I see," Tori said smiling. "What's it feel like?" Marah asked suddenly. "What's what feel like?" "Being in love. I mean, how do you know?" Tori sat under a tree and sighed. "It's like a completely new feeling- like nothing you've ever felt before. You really can't explain it in words. It's just a feeling you have. Whenever he smiles, you feel all happy and just good inside. To know that you can see yourself with that person for the rest of your life is the greatest thing ever," she said staring down at her ring. Marah noticed this. "I thought you wore that on your other hand?" she said smiling. "I did, before Blake moved it for me." "And why did he do that?" Marah asked, knowing the answer already. Tori put her head down and slowly spoke. "Because he proposed. And I accepted." She said bring her smiling face to meet her friend's. Marah grabbed her in a tight hug. "Oh my gosh! When, how! I want details!" "Boy you pick up on this girl talk thing fast." They both started laughing before they were interrupted by Kelzacks landing in front of them. They jumped to their feet and got into fighting stances. Tori called for the guys and soon all seven of them were battling. Vexacus appeared and made a beeline for Marah. She threw a Kelzack off of herself and met him. "Two down one to go," he snarled. "What do you mean by that?" she asked nervously. "Well let's see. Your sister helped my destroy your uncle, then I destroyed her, so that leaves- ah, that's right. YOU!" he cried rushing at her. She ducked out of the way and kicked him in the back ass she ran to the others. Dustin stood in front of her as the others gathered around. "He destroyed my uncle and Kapri!" she cried grabbing Dustin's hand. "Now he's after me!" The others stood away a little. "Ready?" Shane asked. They all nodded. "Ninja Storm," "Thunder Storm," "Samurai Storm," "Ranger form ha!" Marah shielded her eyes as they transformed in bright flashes of multicolored light. Dustin turned to her. "Get out of here!" he cried. "Dustin!" she yelled as they ran off after Vexacus. Dustin struck first, connecting his lion hammer to the alien's chest. He fired back knocking Dustin to the ground. Shane and Hunter came next with their blasters, followed by Tori and Cam with their swords. Blake grabbed him with his antler and sent him flying through the air, landing hard on the ground. While he stumbled to get up, they combined their weapons and blasted him. Vexacus took the blast and was forced down on his knees. Shane took this as his cue and went into battlizer mode. He climbed up into the air and hit him with the full force of his power. Vexacus fell to the ground in a fiery crash. They all stood there motionless. Their visors lifted. "Dude, is what he said true? Is Lothor gone?" Hunter asked. The others stared around with equal glances. Dustin looked around- Marah was nowhere to be seen. "Marah!?" he cried. He began running around looking for her. "hey!" she said landing in front of him. He quickly grabbed her into a hug. "Where were you?" he asked hurriedly. The others gathered around. "I went up on the ship- it's true," she got out. "They're gone," she said trying to control her tears. "Marah, it's alright," Tori said reaching out for her. "No it's not! Sure they were mean and cruel, but they're my family. And now they're gone," she said quietly. "Marah, we're your family now," Dustin said looking into her brown eyes. Marah stared back at him, and let herself fall deeper into him. They all powered down. "We have to get all the ninjas out," Shane said going into leader mode. "Marah? Do you know where they are?" She nodded her head and led everyone up to the ship. There she released all the ninjas and everything returned to earth. As she left, she punched in the self-destruct codes- wanting to leave the life she lived behind. As soon as they all descended back to earth, they saw a brilliant explosion from high in the sky. "Wow- that's really cool," Dustin said staring up at the display. Marah looked up at him. "Yeah- really cool."  
  
((((((())))))))  
  
The next day the Wind Rangers returned their morphers to a now unstuck Sensei. Blake and Hunter wanted to get back to the Thunder academy to see their Sensei. Blake got his things together and went to see Tori. She was sitting on the beach.  
"This seat taken?" he asked as he dropped his bag. She moved over on her towel and let him sit. He kissed her cheek and tasted salt water. Except Tori hadn't been in the water- she had been crying. "What's wrong?" he said putting an arm around her. She turned her face to meet his.  
"It's all over Blake. I never thought I'd react this way. I should be the happiest person in the world! But all I keep thinking about is how having those powers brought all us together- how they brought us together." She said holding her left wrist with her right hand. "God listen to me- I sound like a blubbering idiot," she said trying to laugh. Blake pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead.  
"yea- but I love this blubbering idiot," he said laying a tender kiss on her lips. She pulled away and smiled. She glanced down and saw the bag.  
"You're leaving now?" she said a little shocked.  
"Yeah about that-" he paused. Tori got a frantic look in her eyes. "I want you to come with me- meet Sensei Omino. I know he'd want to meet you. Especially since I am going to marry you." He said pulling her in for another kiss. Her eyes lit up and she tackled him to the ground.  
"When do we leave?" she asked. He scooped her up in his arms, grabbed his bag, and they streaked back to the Thunder Academy.  
  
((((((()))))))))  
  
Tori, Hunter, and Blake stayed at the thunder Academy for a little over a week. When they returned to Blue Bay Harbor, Hunter and Blake had returned their morphers as well. They were all just ordinary students once again. Marah fit right in with everyone else, and was enjoying her new life.  
  
Tori and Blake were married later that year, Dustin proposed to Marah, and he was now racing with Kelly's new team. Shane was signed to a skateboarding sponsor and went touring the world. Hunter also joined Kelly's racing team.  
  
(((((((((((((())))))))))))))  
  
Blake held his new bride as they stood on their back porch of their new house. Boxes were everywhere and they hadn't even begun to unpack. The house was right on the water and they had a nice little beach all to themselves.  
"I never thought I could be so happy," she said leaning into his embrace. Blake pulled her tighter and kissed her passionately on the mouth taking her breath away.  
"I love you Tori Bradley," he whispered in her ear. She smiled at her new name.  
"I love you too Blake." They stood there together as the sun touched the sea- two souls joined as one forever and always. 


End file.
